Elementary School Sweethearts
by XxMissWriter16xX
Summary: Neither of then ever talk about it. They pretend like they don't remember. But in reality, they think of that day quite often.


**Hello peoples! Here's a one-shot based on something that happened to me when I was younger. It was really sweet. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Who does own Austin and Ally? Seriously, all I've heard lately is 'I don't own Austin and Ally.' If Disney doesn't claim them soon, I might steal them.**

Neither of then ever talk about it. They pretend like they don't remember. But in reality, they think of that day quite often. But if you ask them, they'll deny it.

They both still remember what happened vividly. Actually, both of them have dreamt of it multiple times.

It was 5 years ago. They were in 5th grade...

Kids talked and laughed and screamed as the wind blew across the bark of the playground at Marino Elementary School. Ally, a small girl in pigtails, gazed at her crush as Trish, her best friend, babbled about her 'difficult' job as hall monitor.

Ally's crush, who's name was Austin Moon, laughed as one of his friends cracked a joke. He liked most of his friends, but some of them could be mean, and he knew once his mom met them he'd have to find new friends. But that was okay, because the only one he really cared about was Dez, a crazy red-head with a love for making videos and posting them on YouTube. It was really fun to make videos with Dez.

He glanced over at a pretty girl named Ally Dawson. Most of his friends still thought girls were annoying, but he secretly liked her. She looked especially cute today- she was wearing a blue skirt with clouds on it and a white tank top. Her hair was in two curly pigtails, and she was sitting on the monkey bars with her best (and only) friend, Patricia Dela Rosa. She wasn't popular, like he was, but that didn't matter.

He noticed she was already looking at him, and they both blushed and turned away. When he looked back, he saw she was still pink, and was arguing with Trish. He sighed, wishing he had the courage to give her something- today was Valentines Day. But, he was too scared. If she didn't like him, he'd never be able to show his face in front of her again.

Meanwhile, Ally had, surprisingly, taken Trish's advice. Trish had told Ally to take a chance, and put some chocolates in Austin's Valentine Bag during the exchange after lunch. Ally was really nervous- she'd seen the movies, and weren't boys supposed to make the first move?

"Stop chewing your hair, Al- it's disgusting," Trish groaned, pulling one of Ally's pigtails out of her mouth.

"Sorry, I'm nervous."

"Obviously." The bell rang, and Trish hopped down. "Well... Let's go." Ally shook her head, clutching the bar.

"No way."

"Yes way! Come on. You're going to give it to him, and he's going to love it, and then you'll get married," Trish explained. "How can I be a bridesmaid if you don't give him the thing?" She knew Ally would do anything for her, and the pleading look on her face was enough to make her friend give a large sigh and slide off the jungle-gym.

When they got to the class, the teacher explained about how they had to give everyone a Valentine, and be fair and nice. Then, all the kids roamed the room, sticking Valentines in each other's decorated paper bags. Ally glanced around, then snuck to Austin's desk and slipped a small, heart-shaped box that said _'To: Austin. Love, Ally.'_ on it into his. She ran back to her seat, hoping no one saw.

Her bag was normal, nothing special in it. She didn't know what she expected. Of course, she got lots of Valentines telling her how nice she was (Why did everyone say that? She didn't think she was that nice- she just hated seeing anyone sad. Some kids even called her TOO nice. Is there such thing?). She snuck glances at Austin, and Trish did too, but neither caught him looking at the Valentine, or showing any emotion whatsoever.

The day finished up, and everyone went home. Her mom asked her how her day was, and she said it was fine. Then, she went to her room to read a book- that's what she did when she was sad. She wasn't ALL sad today- she was humiliated, too. Austin didn't say anything to her, and he probably thought she was weird.

As she and her parents sat down for dinner, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Ally said. She opened the door, and there stood... Austin. Oh god. He'd come to tell her how he didn't like her anymore, and she was gross or something, wasn't he? But wait... Then why would he be holding a card, a daisy, and a chocolate chip cookie?

"Here," he said hurriedly, shoving the things into her small hands, a blush appearing on his face. Then, he ran away into the darkness. She stood there for a moment, stunned. When she snapped out of her daze, she reddened and closed the door softly.

"Who was that, honey?" her dad questioned.

"A- A friend. Wishing me a good Valentines Day," she lied breathlessly, hiding the objects behind her. "I- I'll be right back." And she sprinted up the stairs, shaking with excitement.

After slamming the door, she laid the gifts on her bed. She opened the card. **(The spelling and grammar was perfect because he consulted his mom.)**

Dear Ally,

Thank you for the chocolates. They made me really happy. I know everyone says I like Kira but you are prettier and really nice. You also have a better voice than her. I heard you singing one day at the park when you thought no one was listening. Sorry.

I hope you like the cookie and the flower. I know you like chocolate, so I got you chocolate stuff. And flowers cause girls love flowers.

I like you. A lot.

Love, 

Austin

She gasped. Austin liked her! She could- She could jump off the roof and land on her feet! She could fly! She could do a double backflip over a lake of sharks! She could-

"...Finish your dinner?!" Called her mom. She snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah! Sorry!" And she hopped down the stairs, a smile on her face.

...

That was an amazing day. They both found out that their crush felt the same way. And, since that day, neither of them have ever felt a thing towards another person. Because they have their hearts set on each other.

Their Elementary School Sweetheart.

**There you go! Is it okay? Let me know! Reviews are great. :)**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Toodles,**

**XxMissWriter16xX**

**P.S. I will probably keep this a one-shot. If any of you have a good idea to make this a story, please let me know in a review. Otherwise... I'll do my best to think of a good way to continue this. If I can't, I'm very sorry.**


End file.
